1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements to product packaging, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of product packaging creating a visual impression of a packaged item floating within a frame and methods for making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In today""s competitive marketplace, the packaging used to hold and display a retail item may serve as an effective way to distinguish one manufacturer""s product from another manufacturer""s, particularly where the packaging has an unusually striking appearance. Thus, today""s packaging industry is constantly striving to develop new types of packaging that create a unique and memorable visual impression in the eyes of potential purchasers. In addition to esthetic considerations, the packaging industry also strives to develop packaging that is cost-effective to manufacture.
The above-described issues and others are addressed by the present invention, one aspect of which provides a cost-effective package that creates a visual impression of a packaged item floating within a frame. The package comprises a chassis having a compartment for holding the item and a frame for holding the chassis. The chassis includes a front panel and a rear panel. The chassis compartment is formed by a cavity in the front panel and a corresponding cavity in the rear panel. The chassis further includes a flange for installing the chassis into the frame. The flange is formed by first and second flange flaps that extend respectively from the front and rear chassis panels. The frame for holding the chassis comprises a series of panels that fit around the outer perimeter of the chassis. One of the panels includes a guide channel and slot for receiving the chassis flange. The package is formed by sliding the chassis into the frame and folding the frame closed around the chassis.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.